Technicality Sequel to Loopholes
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: "You asked me to promise you… and I did. It's not my fault that the specificity of your statement was brought down by a technicality."


_**Technicality {One Shot}**_

**Sequel to Loopholes**

_A/N So I debated about writing this since I wasn't sure if it was better left to the imagination of the reader on what exactly happens between Damon & Bonnie should he ever get the chance to turn her especially since I never want Bonnie to be turned… but the 'what if' scenario sort of became a challenge so here is what I think might have transpired in the aftermath of Loopholes. Also I just want to say thank-you once again for all the reviews in Loopholes! They are truly appreciated! Enjoy!_

She stood stationary on one side of her bedroom… he stood at the other. Arms crossed, stare unwavering; they seemed like a mirrored image.

She doesn't blink… can't seem to make her body obey her commands. Even when her vision is blurred by her own tears they remain open.

"You lied to me."

"No I didn't."

He swallowed.

She watched.

She could see the movement with distinct clarity in the way his windpipe pressed against his throat before her stare focused back on his face. His eyes shined brightly against the dim light of her bedroom. The day was almost upon them. The radiating heat from the sun barely touched the edges of her open bedroom window.

"You _promised_ me…" she began when he effectively cut her off.

"I know exactly what I promised you… I remember the words with careful detail… do you?" He challenged.

She remained silent, her mind working to remember their conversation…it seemed like such a long time ago…a lifetime ago…and in a way it was…

'_I want you to promise me… you won't let Stefan turn me.'_

Her eyes snapped to his as she realized her mistake. The light of recognition in her eyes made her unshed tears ripple over wide pupils. Emerald green hues with flecks of gold narrowed in on him as she clenched her hands into tight fists. She could almost kick herself. "You know that's not what I meant."

He shrugged with such an air of nonchalance that it made her blood boil. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket he arched an eyebrow at her. "Not my problem Bennett. You asked me to promise you… and I did. It's not my fault that the specificity of your statement was brought down by a technicality."

She shook her head from side to side. "I won't do it… I won't turn." Her voice was so soft that he almost missed her words of defiance.

Arctic cobalt eyes hardened and pinned her to the spot. "Yes you will." It wasn't a request.

She raised her chin not to be bullied into one more thing she never wanted. "I haven't fed yet. I won't… you can't make me do this!"

There was a beat of silence before he smirked. "I won't have to… you'll feed of your own free will." He watched her, magnetic blue eyes that radiated an icy heat over her entire body.

"What makes you so sure? I was ready to die… I'm still ready." she began.

"But this is different." He pointed out. "Before you had no way out… it was _fate_." He made air quotes with his fingers around the word mockingly. "It was something that was being done to you… a circumstance out of your control…but if you choose not to feed…that's all on you… your choice…your suicide." He stated. "You won't do it… you're not built that way…"

"What way?"

"_Weak_." He dared her to challenge him. Dared her to dispute what they both knew to be true. When she looked away his smile broadened…

_Argument settled_

Once again silence ensued for moments on end.

"Why would you do this to me?" Her words soft, vulnerable and drenched in tormented grief because she doesn't understand why he would do this… not to her… not when it seemed as if he understood… She continued to stare at the wall to the far side of her bedroom unable to look at him. Beams of yellow sunlight had begun to filter across her favorite poster and there was an ache that settled over her heart missing the warmth that she may never feel again.

If she were looking she would have seen the way his eyes softened… truly and deeply affected by her turmoil. He's not so heartless that he can't feel her pain…and not want to do something to stop it. But she didn't understand. She didn't realize that there was only one reason why he did what he did… that when the time came and she was lying at death's door why he grabbed her close and forced his blood past her lips and down her throat…

_Because he couldn't bare to live in a world where Bonnie Bennett didn't exist. _

Yes it was selfish…

Yes it was wrong…

Yes it was severely complicated…

No… he wouldn't change it!

It didn't make a lot of sense that he could tell himself that he was head over heels in love with Elena, yet completely unwilling to allow Bonnie Bennett to leave this world. Did he love her? He was pretty certain that he didn't _{not yet}_ but there was something… Intangible as it was solid. As if they had the potential to be something; Teetering on the very brink of this great thing that had yet to take form. It was powerful… breathtaking and completely out of his control. Letting her go was never an option. Never in the plan to just watch her fade away…leave this world… _his world_. Not when there was so much they had yet to do… yet to discover. Their destiny had yet to be written but he knew… he just knew that they were fated for something great… something… epic!

'_**They would be epic**__.'_

The words danced around in his head like some unspoken prophecy.

But how could he tell her that? How could he make her understand what he just realized without sounding like an idiot! Like some half-crazed undead bastard that had decided to play God with her life. Who was still partly hung up on her best friend?

It was simple… he couldn't. So he remained silent allowing her question to hang between them unanswered. Actions would speak for themselves when the time came. No he couldn't make her understand now… but he would… _eventually_ she would.

He took a step towards her bed, stopped and redirected to her dresser. His fingers tinkered with the small knick-knacks neatly arranged on top as he spoke. "You should be very careful next time in what you say…especially to me." He threw a smile over his shoulder and held her stare until she finally looked his way.

"There won't be a next time."

"I doubt that." He sighed overdramatically.

She arched an eyebrow even as he continued to knock things over. She bit back the words demanding that he stop because she knew he was only doing it to piss her off. Instead she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why is that?" She asked flippantly.

In a flash he was in her personal space, his arms came up to either side of her head trapping her between him and the door. Her back pressed against the wood as he leaned into her. His entire body invaded her personal space as though it already belonged to him; as though _she_ already belonged to him. His eyes danced over her face from the top of her head, to the tip of her nose, down to the perfect dip in her upper lip to the bottom of her chin. Vibrant caramel skin that despite her transitional vampiric state still seemed to warm him… heat him to his very core.

_Oh he would make her understand…theirs was a story that had yet to be written but bound to echo through the pages of time... unparalleled by anything that had ever come before…_

_They would have passion,_

_They would have pain, _

_They would have promise… _

_Epic indeed!_

"Because we have an eternity to spend together…and I intend to make you need me… _every bit_ as much as I need you." He whispered harshly, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. His words almost sound like a threat but there is a sincerity in his voice that she can't ignore. A sincerity that makes promises of something magnificent and wonderful… something complete.

_They would be complete in one another._

The thought made her reach out for him but in the next breath he was gone, linen curtains swayed in the wake of his departure. She barely felt the first tear on her cheek or the second… One hand grasped nothing but the air in front of her where he once stood, his scent still lingering… the other hand was filled with a sealed blood bag that he left behind the message very clear…

'_Drink… drink and be with me…'_


End file.
